1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having internal weighting that locates the center of gravity of the golf club head close to the face and sole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers often prefer to use golf clubs having low centers of gravity that are also close to the face, which allows for greater control over golf balls during play. There is a need for golf club heads having improved internal weighting.